wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishikawa Kyoden
♤Physical Appearance Ishikawa is a tall, slender male. He’s handsome, but not too handsome. The kind of guy that women recognize as good looking, but don’t generally fawn over either. What makes Ishikawa stand apart is a scar that runs over his left eye socket. It starts about the middle of his forehead over the eye socket, and runs vertically to about halfway down his cheek bone. Thankfully, his bright blue eyes and eyesight are unaffected by the wound. His hair is a thick, golden blonde. He keeps his hair short and relatively unkempt, but has been known to take a comb and gel to his hair for very special occasions. Affected by “resting bitch face”, Ishikawa’s facial features often trick people into thinking he’s angry or severely apathetic (especially due to his scar). He has a strong chin, and defined cheek bones that make him look even more dastardly. Jeans (tight fitting, but not skinny by any means) and predominately black graphic t-shirts of his favorite shows and bands comprise a good portion of his wardrobe. He does own a few flannel long sleeve t-shirts, however, for the aforementioned special occasions. No matter what, he will always be seen in skate shoes of various brands. ♤Personality Ishikawa is reserved, but friendly. It’s unlikely he will start many conversations unless something piques his interest. Despite being generally handsome, he has a hard time speaking to women he does not know, or has a crush on. To make matters worse, any conversation with a female he’s not 100% used to will make his face blush, leading to many misunderstandings. Ishikawa stays true to who he is, and has a strong moral compass. He appreciates the spirit of the law, and is not afraid to break some if the situation would call for it. The only thing stronger than his morals is his competitive nature and resolve. He won’t go looking for a fight, but if he’s challenged, he will give his 110%. Keeping his cool and accepting defeat are just as important to Ishikawa as winning. He’s not a fan of sore losers. He’s also a night owl. Ishikawa is the kind of person who rarely expresses his emotions, and tries to conduct himself in a logical manner when he can. He is not devoid of emotion or emotional responses, however. Being raised in Japan as an American, he is used to being the outsider. If he sees someone getting bullied (not just generally teased) he will jump into action without thinking (stemming from his experience with his scar. Helping people who are getting bullied helps him feel good and come to terms with his own experiences with bullying). If he meets someone who shares his similar interests, he will get notably excited as well. The contrast from his resting bitch face to being excited makes him look overly excited at times. Ishikawa is the type of person that will walk 1000 miles for his friends, even if he doesn’t get that in return. He doesn’t have many friends, so he treats the ones he does have the best way he possibly can. But, if someone is super fake, or two faced, he will be quite cold towards them. ♤Speech Pattern Being raised in Japan, he has a slight Japanese accent. Even though he spoke English at home, he sometimes has trouble coming up with the right word in conversations (like most polyglots). ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Test Bench ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Ishikawa’s quirk allows him to envision and manipulate 3D models of his creations in his head. Alongside mental 3D models, he can also project his creations into the real world to see how they will react. The projections interact with the world around him, but do not have an effect on the world itself. He can either project objects for only himself to see, or for other to see too. The size of the projections, and if he has them hidden or revealed to others affects how much energy it takes for him to use his quirk. Keeping his creations in his head is the most economic use of his quirk. Ishikawa can test to see how the objects/creations work and interact with the world, but he can only simulate the properties he understands. Learning and experimenting are critical for enhancing his quirk. If he doesn’t understand the properties of an object as well as he thinks, his brain will still simulate them, but the results will be skewed compared to real world results (due to the lack of understanding of the properties his simulation didn’t include). That is why real world learning and experimentation are also important to his quirk. ♤Costume Ishikawa likes the color black. He took his costume idea from the old Tron movies. It’s a black, tight suit with light blue bioluminescent material stitched in to resemble a circuit board. Almost if you made a human cutout from a circuit board, and then colored all the lanes and contacts light blue instead of the classic gold color. The bioluminescent material is only stitched on the front of his suit, wrapping only about half way around his arms, legs, torso, etc. The back is just a solid black color. He wears an enhanced black helmet that really just looks like a motorcycle helmet. The visor is tinted a dark color as well. He likes this because he can ride a motorcycle without needing extra safety gear (when he actually gets around to getting a license and motorcycle that is). Embedded in his helmet is a small camera. ♤Background ♤History Ishikawa is a dual citizen of the US and Japan. He was born in Japan, but his parents were both born and raised in America. His parents moved to Tokyo to pursue affluent positions at a big business. Because of their high positions, they were always gone while Ishikawa grew up. He’s an only child, so his own companionship is some of the only companionship he knew. His need to succeed, in part, stems from his desire to break away from his parents. Since they were so absent in his life, he wants nothing to do with them. Being reliant on them makes his blood boil. Growing up, he went to a Japanese private school. Since his parents were very rich, he was used to getting whatever he wanted when it came to material things. They lived in a beautiful apartment atop a high-rise in downtown Tokyo. Because of Ishikawa’s American nationality, he had trouble fitting in at school. Even though he was born in Tokyo and spoke Japanese fluently, he was still considered an outsider by his peers. His naturally stern look (thanks RBF) didn’t make anything easier either. Ishikawa noticed his quirk at a young age, but didn’t realize it was a quirk until much later. Growing up, he would see 3D models of his toys in his head, and would study them and compare them to the actual thing. As he grew older and his knowledge of the natural world matured, he started experimenting with the 3D models in his head to see what would happen. Over time, he realized he could do pretty much whatever he wanted with them, including adding in multiple objects, and making them interact. It wasn’t until much later on that he found out others couldn’t do that. He was extremely gifted at science and physics because, as he learned about the subject matters, he could observe how things reacted in his head. In his first physics class, he learned that one cannot simply “imagine the ball dropping” and get the right answer. After speaking to his teacher later in the year, he learned his ability was anything but average. After he learned his ability was definitely quirk and not just being decently smart, he started experimenting more and more. After practicing more and more with his quirk and trying to really push the limits of what he could imagine and simulate, he noticed he wasn’t just imagining the space around him in his head. His quirk started projecting his simulations out into the world around him. Once he found out this was a possibility, he not only worked to train his mental simulations and their accuracy, but to learn to master this new projection ability he discovered. Ishikawa applied to Lady Luck university for two major reasons. First off, he really wants to put his quirk to good use. Being in the support hero program, he will be able to take his passion for gadget making to a whole new level. The resources and opportunities that lie before him are second to none. The second reason stemmed from a deep disdain for his parents. Being more or less alone for a good portion of his life, doing almost everything for himself, he has strong negative feelings towards his parents. Getting away from Japan and being as far away from his parents as possible seemed like a great plan. He, however, only mentioned the former to his family. Ishikawa’s scar came from a fight after school. Being the outsider, and not being violent in nature, he was often picked on by the bullies in school until he later learned to stick up for himself (being 6’1” in Japan has its perks). He was getting a drink of water from the drinking fountain before going home. A group of kids snuck up on him and dragged him outside. After punching and kicking him for a little while behind the school, they all restrained him. The leader of the pack pulled out a small knife and approached Ishikawa. He began flailing and kicking and doing everything he could to get loose. Due to his superior size, he was able to break away just as the leader slashed his knife at Ishikawa. His motion causes the knife to cute straight across the left side of his face, but the slashing motion was shallow enough to miss his eyeball. He then ran all the way home. The scar is there primarily due to the lack of medical treatment and stitches to his wounded area. Since he was younger, and his parents were aloof, all he knew was to wash it with antiseptic like he did with small cuts. It healed fine in terms of infection, but left a nasty scar. This experience hardened him a bit, but also taught him how well he could defend himself if he put his mind to it. Category:Characters Category:Class 1-J Category:Students